Pregnancy Blues
by macandfries454
Summary: Taylor gets pregnant senior year go with her on the whole pregnancy CHAYLOR Minor Troyella
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hey this has been on my computer for a while so its kind of old I don't own anything I just pretty much love Chaylor

Febuary of their senior year

"Hey Chad can I talk to you?" asks Taylor walking up to Chad and his basketball buddies.

"Yeah sure babe" says Chad draping his arm around Taylor "about what?" asks Chad once they had gotten away from everybody. They started walking out of school to Chad's car he had gotten after the summer was over. Chad opened the door for Taylor she got in they hadn't said a word since Chad asked. Chad went over to the driver's side and getting in.

"We have to stop at the drugstore" says Taylor finally breaking their silence it hadn't been an awkward silence just silent.

"Why?" asks Chad looking at Taylor.

"Just do it" says Taylor she knew he would find out but she wanted to do this with him maybe she'll tell him in the parking lot who knows. Chad pulled out of the school parking lot they went straight to the drugstore. Taylor made Chad wait in the car she wanted to get it alone so she could tell him she went in. About 10 minutes later she came out bag in hand.

"What did you get?" asks Chad he knew he shouldn't have asked after he had said it.

"Chad I love you so much" says Taylor.

"I love you too Tay" says Chad using Taylor's nickname.

"But I'm late" says Taylor finally coming out with it feeling relived.

"Late for what?" asks Chad, Taylor thinks could he be anymore clueless.

"I'm late for my period like a week late" says Taylor, Chad's face went grave.

"Are you sure?" asks Chad after about five minutes of just sitting there.

"I know when I get my period and I know we've had sex in the last month" says Taylor.

"Ok let's go to my house" says Chad turning the key in the ignition and pulling out of the parking lot on to the road his house was only 10 minutes from the school it was a very long 10 minutes with no one talking. They arrived at his house they both got out and went into his house and up the stairs to Chad's room he had his own private bathroom. Taylor went in, Chad sat on his bed his head in his hands then Taylor came out of the bathroom. Chad pulled her into his arms Taylor sat on his lap putting her head on his shoulder, Chad was holding her.

"We have to wait for five minutes" says Taylor, Chad nods and looks at his clock 4:05 pm no basketball practice today thank god I couldn't let Taylor do this alone he thinks.

"Taylor I'm going to be here for you the whole time" says Chad.

"What about basketball?" Taylor asks quietly she wasn't usually quiet but this time she was scared.

"I don't care about basketball as much as I care about you the only reason I play is so I might be able to get a scholarship for college you probably already have plenty of scholarships" says Chad.

"Yeah I have a full ride at the University of New Mexico" says Taylor, Chad nods and looks at the clock 4:07pm.

"Three more minutes" says Chad.

"Chad I'm scared" says Taylor, Chad grips her tighter and kisses her on the forehead.

"I know but it will be ok" says Chad trying to comfort Taylor as much as he could.

"Can these five minutes be any longer" says an exasperated Taylor.

"I know how you feel but it will be alright" says Chad rubbing Taylor's arms he looks at the clock 4:09 pm. "I love you Taylor so much and if you are pregnant I will welcome the child into this world with open arms."

"I love you too Chad and I will definitely keep this baby if I'm pregnant and I will be happy that you'll welcome it" says Taylor. Chad turns to look at the clock 4:10 pm he looks down at Taylor and kisses her forehead again.

"It's time" says Chad, Taylor nods and gets up Chad gets up with her they interlock their hands and walk into the bathroom together. Taylor picks up the stick and looks at it she gives it to Chad and turns and puts her head against his chest. Chad wraps an arm around her then looks at the stick he drops it in the trash and buries his head into her hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Wow I didn't know I'd get so many reviews so quick I'm just very flattered. I'm still kind of getting used to actually having my writing on the internet so I'm just amazed. Oh the reason she's pregnant I always kind of thought Taylor can't be perfect what if even really smart people slip sometimes. And I'm sorry for any punctuation mistakes right now I'm not very good at it most of the time I put in punctuation when the computer tells me to. Oh yeah and thank you for all the reviews it made me want to update again.

"Taylor" yells Chad running up next to Taylor who was shutting her locker "Hey babe how are you doing?" asks Chad wrapping his arms around her.

"Ugh not good" says Taylor leaning back on him.

"Have you told anyone?" asks Chad.

"No not even Gabriella have you?" asks Taylor.

"No I wanted to tell people with you" says Chad.

"Hey guys" says Troy with his arm around Gabriella they came over to the two.

"Hi" says Chad and Taylor at the same time.

"Whats with you two?" asks Gabriella.

"Nothing" Chad and Taylor say together they walked off hand in hand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Taylor Mckessie" says a nurse Taylor stands up with Chad at her side they got plenty of dirty looks Chad held Taylor's hand while they walked over to the nurse.

"Hi I'm Taylor Mckessie" says Taylor the nurse smiles at her and nods and walks down the hall Taylor and Chad follow her.

"I'm Sherry James your nurse now you two would like to see if you're pregnant?" asks Sherry.

"Yes we took a home test and it was positive" says Taylor.

"You two are awfully young was this planned?" asks Sherry.

"This wasn't planned" says Taylor.

"Oh I see well if you are pregnant you have three options one: abortion two: adoption or three: keep it" says Sherry.

"Well if we are pregnant we would like to keep it" says Taylor, Chad was being quiet he thought it wasn't his place to say anything about the pregnancy it was Taylor's.

"Alrighty then lay down on here" says Sherry pointing to the bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well congratulations you're pregnant" says Sherry, Taylor and Chad nodded. "Now go to the front desk to make another appointment" says Sherry, Taylor and Chad waved to Sherry and went up to the front desk.

"We need to make another appointment" says Chad, the woman nodded.

"We have an opening on March 15th at 3:30 pm" says the woman.

"We'll take it" says Taylor they paid and left hand in hand. "I can't believe we're pregnant" says Taylor.

"I know its crazy you know we're going to have to tell our parents" says Chad.

"Yeah in a week I would like to enjoy this then the parents will ruin it" says Taylor.

"What about Gabriella and Troy?" asks Chad.

"Oh yeah um I really don't know when we'll tell them" says Taylor then her phone starts ringing she looks at the caller id it was Gabriella. "Speak of the devil" says Taylor she answers her phone. "Hey Gabi… oh well we're not busy tonight… OK Troy's house at 6 bye" says Taylor they were in Chad's car now. "We have a movie night with Troy and Gabriella at 6 pm at Troy's house" says Taylor.

"Cool we could tell them tonight" suggests Chad.

"Wait why don't we wait until they find out on their own" suggests Taylor.

"Yeah that works" says Chad they were pulling out of the hospital parking lot.

"I really don't want to go around saying we're pregnant" says Taylor.

"I understand Tay can I hang out at your house till 6 pm?" asks Chad.

"Of course you can you're the father of my child Chad how are we going to raise a child?" asks Taylor.

"Well we'll love it care for it and show it right from wrong" says Chad rubbing her shoulder.

"What about like who gets it what days?" asks Taylor.

"I was hoping we'd live together" says Chad looking at her they were in Taylor's driveway.

"But where?" asks Taylor looking up at Chad.

"We'll get jobs and find an apartment somewhere" says Chad he got out and came over to Taylor's side and helped her out. They walked into Taylor's house hand in hand and up to her room. "Taylor I love you" says Chad, Taylor looks up at him.

"I love you too" says Taylor, Chad takes her head into his hands and they share a passionate kiss. They started making out for about 20 minutes when Taylor's mom came in.

"Door stays open" she says looking at them they smile then Taylor's mom leaves.

"A little to late for that" says Chad, Taylor laughs they look at the clock 5:50 pm.

"I guess we better get going" says Taylor, Chad nods they get up "Mom I'm going to Troy's house for a movie night, don't wait up I might spend the night" yells Taylor.

"Alright honey, love you, bye Chad" yells Taylor's mom.

"Bye Mrs. Mckessie" yells Chad they walk out the door.

"Hey Taylor, Chad" says Gabriella.

"Gabi you spend so much time here you answer the door and the phone here" says Chad.

"Yeah, why not? I practically live here anyway" says Gabriella she just shrugs.

"Hey guys what was with you two this morning" says Troy he was on the couch, Taylor and Chad look at each other.

"Uh Troy, Gabriella we have something to tell you" says Chad.

"We went to the hospital today" says Taylor.

"What? Is anything wrong?" asks Gabriella really concerned.

"There's nothing wrong with me just something different well uh" says Taylor, Chad could see her struggling.

"Taylor's pregnant" says Chad everybody went quiet Coach Bolton and Mrs. Bolton weren't home.

"You're pregnant" Troy finally says breaking the silence.

"Yeah" says Taylor letting out a small smile.

"Congratulations" says Troy giving Taylor a hug and Chad a hug then Gabriella got up and gave them hugs.

"So there's a baby inside you" says Gabriella.

"Yeah can you believe it" says Taylor.

"Yeah and it's my baby" says Chad putting a hand on Taylor's abdomen and kissing Taylor's cheek.

"You two are too cute for words" says Troy mocking a cheerleader with the high pitched voice they all laugh at him.

"How are you two going to have a kid?" asks Gabriella.

"Well we decided on getting an apartment" says Chad.

"That is awesome no parents, no rules that is so awesome" says Troy.

"Well if you want you two could probably live with us you'd have to get jobs too but still it'll better if there's four of us than two us" says Chad.

"My parents would never let me do that" says Troy.

"Well our parents don't know" says Taylor.

"We're here for you" says Gabriella it was the girls' night to pick the movie so they watched Legally Blonde. The Bolton's wouldn't't get home for another two days Taylor and Gabriella fell asleep once the guys started watching basketball. Troy carried Gabriella up to his room and Chad carried Taylor up to the guest room.

Taylor woke up she was on top of Chad her head on his chest and his arm was wrapped around her. Chad was still asleep Taylor looked at the clock it was 10 am then Taylor all the sudden had to puke she got up and ran to the bathroom making Chad wake up. Chad came into the bathroom and held Taylor's hair Taylor puked again Chad started rubbing her back.


	3. Chapter 3

__

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews sorry it took me a tiny bit to update just got new classes for the semester and have had practice for the past week so have been busy and keep reviewing it will keep me updating.

"Chad" says Taylor coming up to Chad he was with his basketball buddies.

"Hey beautiful" says Chad picking Taylor up wedding style the guys looked at him "she's my girl."

"Oh your so sweet" says Taylor she was actually enjoying this "today is the day" says Taylor.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that" says Chad he carried Taylor outside to his car.

"You do know that I can walk" says Taylor.

"I know but I wanted to because I love you" says Chad.

"Oh you love me well I guess I love you too" says Taylor giving him a kiss "we have to go to your house my parents will meet us there."

"That's good so when is your due date?" asks Chad putting Taylor down and opening her door for her, Taylor gets in and Chad gets in the drivers seat.

"Um I think October 30th"says Taylor.

"You mean right around Halloween" says Chad getting excited.

"Yes Chaddie right around Halloween" says Taylor using a baby voice.

"You know I hate it when you call me Chaddie and use your baby voice on me" says Chad. "Taylor you know my parents won't take this well I might get kicked out of my house."

"Well if you do get kicked out you can probably find a place to stay because I'll probably get kicked out too I'm thinking about staying with Gabi" says Taylor.

"The Boltons would probably let me stay there it's only for two months" says Chad.

"I can't believe my parents didn't question me puking every morning for two months" says Taylor.

"Yeah that was weird every time I came over to your house I was expecting them to ask me a bunch of questions… like they figured it out" says Chad.

"I know but we can't keep this up much longer I will start showing in like a week or so" says Taylor.

"Yeah and that you eat for two they might have started suspecting my parents sure did" says Chad.

"Oh boy everybody is here they're waiting on us" says Taylor as Chad pulls in to his driveway.

"This is going to be awkward" says Chad getting out he and Taylor interlock hands, Chad kisses her forehead before they go in. "Its all going to be ok we'll get through this" says Chad in a comforting way Taylor nods then Chad opens the door they walk into the living room. Their parents sitting there talking about something "Hi mom, dad, Mr. Mckessie, Mrs. Mckessie" greets Chad.

"Hi mom, dad, Mr. Danforth, Mrs. Danforth" greets Taylor not leaving Chad's side she was scared.

"Now let's get to the point I have a meeting in a half hour" says Mr. Mckessie looking at his watch.

"Well everyone we're pregnant" says Taylor she always said it with a tint of excitement but she tried to keep the excitement out of her voice and keep a smile from her face. While all the other faces went grave except for Chad who was trying really hard not to smile.

"YOUR WHAT?" yells Mr. Danforth standing up this scared Taylor she backed up behind Chad who stepped in.

"She's pregnant there's no need to yell" says Chad standing up to his father if it wasn't Taylor he was standing up for he couldn't have done it.

"THERES CERTAINLY A REASON TO YELL" yells Mr. Danforth, Mrs. Danforth was trying to calm Mr. Danforth down now.

"We'll talk about this in a couple days as calm rational adults so this can settle in and see what should be done about this inconvenience" says Mrs. Danforth she and Mr. Danforth went up the stairs to their bedroom. Mr. and Mrs. Mckessie just stood up and left once everyone was gone Taylor and Chad just went to the park.

"Chad what if they will break us apart" says Taylor they were sitting on a bench Taylor's head in Chad's lap.

"They can't make us stay apart even if they tried nothing could keep me from you" says Chad playing with Taylor's hair. "I love you and I always will I hope you know that" says Chad.

"I do know that" says Taylor getting up and giving Chad a passionate kiss "I love you too."

"I don't want to go home tonight so I'm going to stay at Troy's" says Chad.

"I don't want to go home either I'll stay at Gabi's" says Taylor laying back down they both take out their cell phones and call Troy and Gabriella.

"Hey Troy, Chad here can I stay at your house tonight? Yeah we told them… cool thanks bye" says Chad snapping his cell shut he stares at Taylor who was still on the phone.

"Hey Gabi…yeah we told them didn't go to well can I stay at your house tonight? You're the best Gabi see you later" says Taylor shutting her phone and notices Chad staring at her.

"Did you find a place to stay?" asks Chad smiling at her.

"Yes I did Gabriella and I haven't hung out much lately so we need this" says Taylor.

"Ok you're in good hands" says Chad.

"Chad I can take care of myself" says Taylor her hormones were acting but she wasn't going to try to control them she sat up to tell him this.

"I know sweetie but sometimes I just worry about you especially since we're both kind of in a fight with our parents" says Chad rubbing her back with his hand.

"You don't need to worry about me I am completely fine" says Taylor she shakes off his hand.

"I'm sorry Taylor I was just trying to be a good boyfriend" says Chad he was starting to get mad with her but he knew he shouldn't.

"Well maybe I don't want a boyfriend who's going to worry about me non stop" says Taylor she was standing up now her voice getting louder and louder.

"Well maybe you don't deserve me" yells Chad.

"Maybe I don't want you" yells Taylor she storms off on Chad and goes to Gabriella's house which was at least a mile from the park. She had tears in her eyes getting angrier at Chad by the second. After about a half hour of walking from the park in tears she finally arrived at Gabriella's house she knocks on the door.

"Hello Taylor, Gabriella is upstairs is there anything wrong?" asks Mrs. Montez, Taylor shakes her head no and heads up to Gabriella's room and walks right in not even knocking on her door.

"Woe sorry" says Taylor she had walked in on Gabriella and Troy making out but Troy's shirt was off and they had been trying to take off Gabi's.

"Shit" Taylor heard Troy mumble as they scrambled to get their clothes back on Taylor had gone back in the hallway.

"Taylor you can come in" says Gabriella, Taylor slowly makes her way into Gabi's room just taking her time.

"Taylor its ok we're decent" says Troy, Taylor came in Gabriella took one look at Taylor and immediately ran over to her.

"Taylor what's wrong?" asks Gabriella she has Taylor sit down in a bean bag chair Taylor didn't say anything. "Come on Taylor is it the baby? Chad?" asks Gabriella.

"Troy I'm going to go you guys need to be alone" says Troy giving Gabriella a kiss and waving to Taylor and left.

"Taylor talk to me please" says Gabriella she was really concerned about Taylor.

"Chad and I got into a fight then he said I didn't deserve him then I said I didn't want him" says Taylor, Gabriella brought her friend into a hug. "Gabriella this was really bad I think this is it" says Taylor making her cry harder.

"This can't be it" says Gabriella.

"It is he was furious, even though it was entirely my fault I knew my hormones were speaking for me and I didn't try to stop them"

"I'm so sorry you will make up he will forgive you Chad has a quick temper but he's good at making things up."

"No not this time and you know what I'm four months pregnant and we only have a week left of school until we graduate" says Taylor her head in her hands.

"So where are you going to school?" asks Gabriella she wanted to get her off the subject of Chad.

"University of New Mexico I have a full ride"

"That's great I'm going to Yale"

"Wow that's great we'll never get to see you"

"I'll be home for almost every break Thanksgiving is my first break"

"Well you'll be here for the summer right?"

"Yes definitely and I hope to come home the weekend that you have this little one"

"Yeah I hope you'll come home"

"Do you know the sex?"

"Don't tell you know who but I asked one of the doctors and they said a boy"

"OMG that's great what are you going to name him?" squeals Gabriella.

"I was thinking Tyler Chad" says Taylor.

"I love it hi Tyler" says Gabriella waving at Taylor's stomach making Taylor giggle.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've been really busy and well in school its the second semester and new teachers they give quite a bit of homework and I've had practice and we've been waiting to have our competition for about three weeks but because of weather has been bad we haven't had it and well it's a snowday right so I was like I really need to update and I have time. Well I hope you like it and please review it reminds me to update I can be very forgetful.

_**Chapter 4**_

Taylor and Chad had ignored each other all through the last week of school Taylor had started showing enough for people to notice even Chad. Taylor hadn't talked to her parents she started staying at Gabriella's house and only went home for her clothes and things she needed. Chad stayed home his parents were quite happy to hear about Taylor and Chad breaking up that was the only thing they had said to each other throughout the week.

"Taylor you need to talk to him we just graduated and who knows when you'll see him again" says Gabriella while Troy was talking to Chad.

"Chad you need to talk to her who knows when you'll see her again" says Troy.

"No Gabi he has to make the first move" says Taylor crossing her arms.

"No she started this" says Chad crossing his arms he looks at Taylor, Taylor looks at Chad. Taylor stuck her middle finger up at him and mouthed bite me, Chad mouthed screw you.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chad where are you going to college?" asks Troy trying to clean his room Chad was in his room it was adjoined by two sliding doors (the door aren't glass and you can't see through them.)

"University of Colorado my parents are paying if I move out" says Chad.

"Well you know you have your own room here since we were like 5" says Troy, Chad was throwing the ball up and catching it.

"Yeah I know I asked your parents if I could they said I could so I am staying" says Chad.

"That's great you and Taylor decided to go to different schools?" asks Troy, Chad stopped throwing the ball and looked at Troy.

"Don't speak her name around me again" says Chad very seriously.

"Sorry dude well I'm going to Gabi's do you want to go?" asks Troy.

"No Taylor is going to be there" says Chad.

"Well you know what I'm really sorry what happened to you two but you need to get your head out of your ass" says Troy he was angry with Chad, Taylor needed him but he wasn't there for her like he promised. Troy gets in his car and goes to Gabriella's house.

"Gabi do you want to go to the mall with me?" asks/yells Taylor through the hallway.

"Troy is coming over" yells Gabriella she was in the bathroom.

"Well he can come to" yells Taylor then they hear a knock "that's him I'll get it" says Taylor going down the stairs she opens the door to Troy. "Troy we're going to the mall and you're going to come" orders Taylor.

"Do I have any say in this?" asks Troy.

"Nope" says Taylor going back up the stairs Troy sits on the couch he knows not to argue with Taylor. About five minutes later they were off to the mall Taylor in the backseat, Troy driving and Gabriella in the front seat. Then Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne came on the radio Gabriella turned it up she and Taylor started to sing they drove past Chad who was walking with his basketball. Chad saw them driving by and heard Taylor singing this made him miss Taylor waiting for her while she was in the shower she would sing. Troy arrived at the mall they went in.

"What are we looking for?" asks Troy.

"I'm looking for maternity clothes" says Taylor.

"Oh great" says Troy as Taylor and Gabriella went in to fashion bug they had maternity clothes there.

"That's really cute get it" says Gabriella, not many people knew but Gabriella loved to shop and had a sense that knew something would fit that person and look good on that person.

"Ok thanks Troy hold this" says Taylor by the time they were done Troy had his arms full of clothes.

"Taylor my mom gave me her credit card for your clothes" says Gabriella.

"Really, I love your mom she is the most generous person ever" says Taylor giving Gabriella a hug they checked out and ate at the mall Troy dropped Taylor off at Gabriella's house while they went out to go to a movie. Taylor dropped her bags in the room next to Gabriella's they shared a balcony Taylor went out on their balcony. She sat down on a chair and started to sing Big Girls Don't Cry with a guitar Taylor could play plenty of instruments no one knew though. Chad had been out walking all night it was dark he had a heard music so he decided to check it out he soon found out it was Taylor he listened to her sing. He hadn't known that Taylor could play guitar but he had heard her sing. When she finished singing Big Girls Don't Cry she started crying softly that no one could notice.

"Oh Tyler sounds like its just you and me Gabriella is going to be gone, no more Chad and Troy well he's just Troy in four months I'll see you" Taylor says to herself. Chad had heard her but he thought Taylor had a new guy. He left angry, jealous, and broken hearted. "Tyler I guess we better get to sleep" Taylor says to Tyler and rubs her stomach which was getting bigger.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Troy why didn't you tell me Taylor is seeing someone else already" yells Chad when he comes into Troy's room Troy had been sleeping.

"Dude what time is it?" asks Troy.

"It's 8 am" says Chad he throws a basketball pillow at Troy to get him up.

"Dude go back to sleep" says Troy rolling over.

"Not until you tell me how long you knew" says Chad he was furious and Troy could tell.

"Dude she's not seeing anyone I know of" says Troy into his pillow.

"Then who is Tyler?" asks Chad.

"I don't know I've gotten a little bit closer to her but not that much to know ask Gabriella" says Troy trying to get back to sleep but didn't succeed so he got up. "Since you've gotten me up we're going for a run" says Troy, Chad groans. Troy puts on a shirt with no sleeves and shorts he and Chad go for a run. They ended up at Gabriella's house.

Troy knocks on the door, Taylor opens it.

"Troy?" says Taylor rubbing her eyes.

"Did you just wake up?" asks Troy.

"Yeah you do know today is Sunday don't you" says Taylor putting a hand through her hair she had some serious bed head going on.

"Yes I do, now Chad here wants to know if you're seeing anyone?" asks Troy.

"Maybe or maybe not" says Taylor she had her hands resting on her pregnant belly Chad noticed this but still stood in the background.

"Chad wants to know who Tyler is?" asks Troy.

"That's confidential information only close friends and boyfriends can know" says Taylor closing the door in their faces.

"Taylor who was that?" asks Gabriella rubbing her eyes.

"Your nosey boyfriend and his stupid best friend" says Taylor.

"Taylor why didn't you tell me" says Gabriella running to the door and opening it "guys you can come in if you want" says Gabriella, Taylor groans as she makes herself cereal and gets a blueberry muffin. Troy and Chad come in, then Gabriella comes into the kitchen the boys followed, Taylor just ate her cereal and muffin.

"Troy pass me a banana" says Taylor finally she finished her cereal and muffin, Troy gives Taylor a banana. Taylor peels the banana and walks out doing a strut that made Chad go crazy.

"Did she have to do the strut" whines Chad.

"You so want her back Gabi you should have seen how jealous he was this morning actually he probably still is jealous" says Troy.

"Troy shut up" says Chad giving Troy a threatening look.

"Ok is Taylor dating anyone?" asks Troy.

"Not that I know of" says Gabriella.

"Then who is Tyler?" asks Chad.

"I rather not say that is Taylor's choice I'd love to tell you but it's not my place that's up to Taylor" says Gabriella then they heard Taylor singing Long time coming by Oliver James they stopped to listen.

"She's pretty good" says Troy.

"Yeah she is I used to listen to her when I came over to her house" says Chad.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I thought since a lot of reviews came in I should update and thanks for all the reviews it makes me feel good about my writing I'm not very confident in my writing so this helps a lot, so I thank you all.

_**Chapter 5**_

"Ugh only two more months" says Taylor walking down the stairs.

"Oh honey you'll be wishing your pregnant once you have the baby" says Mrs. Montez.

"I don't know if I believe you I really want to see little Tyler" says Taylor.

"Is that going to be his name?" asks Mrs. Montez.

"Yeah Tyler Chad I know I hate Chad right now but he's still the kid's father" says Taylor.

"What's his last name going to be?" asks Mrs. Montez.

"Danforth" says Taylor.

"Are you going to go to college?" asks Mrs. Montez.

"Yeah I guess" says Taylor.

"You know why don't you take the year off and stay here and get a job so you have money for next year and get the hang of parenting and can have a good bond with Tyler then you won't have to take time off of school."

"Really Mrs. Montez you'd let me stay here" says Taylor.

"Of course Taylor you're like my other daughter" says Mrs. Montez, Taylor gives her a big hug.

"Maybe I can go to school part time for the second semester"

"That would work to I will watch Tyler for you or you can drop him off at my work's daycare" offers Mrs. Montez.

"You're the best you're here for me more than my own parents" says Taylor giving her another hug.

"Hey guys" says Gabriella she was holding hands with Troy and Chad was behind them Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Mrs. Montez I can't wait for you to meet Tyler" says Taylor going up the stairs Gabriella and Mrs. Montez knew she did this to annoy Chad and it worked every time.

"Ok this is driving me insane who is Tyler?" yells/asks Chad.

"You'll find out Chad soon enough" says Mrs. Montez she goes in to the kitchen, Taylor came back down with a guitar case.

"Where are you going?" asks Chad.

"To make some money" says Taylor.

"Would you like a ride?" asks Troy.

"No I can walk" says Taylor.

"Taylor what's with you?" asks Gabriella.

"Maybe if you stopped and said hi and asked how I am once in a while you'd know" says Taylor slamming the door behind her.

"Mom what's with Taylor?" asks Gabriella.

"Honey you've been so busy with Troy lately that you barely even notice her do you know what's been going on with her?" asks Mrs. Montez.

"No I don't know I feel horrible I'm such a horrible best friend and this is when she needs me most" says Gabriella she puts her head in her hands.

"Why does she need you so bad?" asks Chad.

"Um hello she's pregnant haven't you noticed" says Troy.

"Oh yeah I kind of forgot" says Chad laughing it off everyone just gave him a dirty look this shut Chad up.

"She's seven months pregnant and I missed a month of it" says Gabriella she felt so bad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I made $20 that's going to go into savings" says Taylor to herself she works as a stock girl and she sings on the street to get extra money.

"Taylor I'm so sorry that I pretty much ignored you we're going to have a girl's day out tomorrow" says Gabriella.

"Sorry Gabriella but I have to work tomorrow I have a double shift and I'm going to need as much money that I can get my hands on" says Taylor.

"Oh then what about the next day?" asks Gabriella.

"I have double shifts all week" says Taylor.

"So when can you?" asks Gabriella.

"Um Sunday will work for me" says Taylor.

"Ok goodie" says Gabriella.

"I have to get to bed I have a long day tomorrow" says Taylor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe your going to Yale today" says Taylor in Gabriella's doorway.

"I'm going to be back for the weekend you have Tyler" says Gabriella.

"I know I'll call you and send you a picture or video" says Taylor "Troy is downstairs and the cab will be here in 20 minutes you ready?" asks Taylor.

"Yeah I'm ready let's go" says Gabriella, she said goodbye to everyone and headed off to the airport everyone was gone to college.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor had been working really hard for the last one and ½ months Taylor was due in two weeks but she was already getting pains in her sides she felt wet. Don't tell me I peed myself I just went to the bathroom.

"Sweetie you should mop that puddle up" says an elderly woman than she saw Taylor's pregnant. "Sweetie are you pregnant? When are you due?" asks the woman.

"Yes I'm pregnant I'm due in two weeks ow" says Taylor.

"Honey I think you're in labor" says the woman.

"No I'm not" says Taylor to make the woman go away.

"I think you are" says the woman.

"I'm completely fine this water has been here" says Taylor.

"Ok then" says the woman giving up and leaving Taylor. Taylor's shift ended in a half hour she had to finish her shift she's fine thinks Taylor trying to reassure herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Only five more minutes left then she could leave and go to the hospital Taylor says to herself then another shot of pain came the pain came every 2 minutes Taylor had figured out. Her shift is over but she couldn't get up from her sitting position she had been in.

"HELP" yells Taylor a woman came right over.

"Are you ok?" she asks she could see Taylor was in pain.

"Call 911" says Taylor she was in the cereal isle the woman nodded and took out her cell.

"My battery is dead I'll be right back" says the woman running to the front desk, Taylor's manager came running with a cashier and another stock girl.

"I'm in labor" says Taylor gasping out the pain came every minute now the contractions were really close someone called 911 the ambulance arrived in five minutes with Mrs. Montez the manager contacted her.

"Taylor you're going to have to give birth here" says an EMT.

"What here in the cereal isle in Walmart" yells Taylor they had brought towels and pillows.

"Yes here" says the EMT, Mrs. Montez took Taylor's hand and Taylor squeezed the hell out of it. "Taylor you need to push" says the EMT, Taylor reluctantly pushed and screamed they had blocked off the isle too. "I see the head push Taylor push" says the EMT.

"Taylor" says a guy.

"Troy?" says Taylor gasping out in pain, Troy ran over to Taylor's otherside and held her hand.

"Taylor I'm here for you" says Troy.

"One more big push" says the EMT, Taylor pushes screaming and squeezing the hell out of Troy and Mrs. Montez's hands. Then they here a cry Taylor lays back down sweaty and tired, letting out a sigh of relief. "Congratulations you have a baby boy Taylor" says the EMT, Taylor smiles.

"Can I hold him?" asks Taylor the EMT nodded and cleaned him up a little bit and passed him to Taylor. "Hi Tyler Chad Danforth I'm your mommy you're my chocolate lucky charm" says Taylor glancing at the cereal next to her it was Chocolate Lucky Charms. Mrs. Montez and Troy looked at Tyler adoringly then they heard on the intercom.

"Welcome to the world Tyler Chad Danforth born at 1:11 pm in the cereal isle to Taylor Mckessie congratulations Taylor" says the intercom Taylor smiled at this. She was put on a stretcher with Tyler and they headed off to the hospital. Troy and Mrs. Montez followed them Troy's cell rang.

"Hello?" says Troy.

"Hey Troy man I'm coming home next weekend" says Chad.

"Well you'll have a big surprise for you here I have to go" says Troy, Chad was confused by this then he turned on the radio Stupid boy by Keith Urban played. Chad knew he had to get Taylor back so he could be there for her like he promised he wanted to be there when she gave birth.

"Hey Gabi" says Troy into his phone.

"Hey Troy what's up?" asks Gabriella.

"Well not much Taylor just gave birth in the Walmart cereal isle" says Troy, Gabriella screamed.

"Oh my gosh is his name Tyler?" asks Gabriella.

"Yeah how did you know?" asks Troy.

"Oh you remember when Chad used to always ask who Tyler was and well that's who Tyler is" says Gabriella, Troy finally puts it all together.

"Oh wow all that time of asking" says Troy.

"Yeah I'll be home next weekend" says Gabriella.

"Alright we just got to the hospital I have to go love you" says Troy.

"Love you too send me a picture" says Gabriella she snaps her phone shut. Troy and Mrs. Montez go into the hospital they find Taylor.

"Hey Taylor good job so where is the little bugger" says Troy.

"Thanks they took him away to take some tests" says Taylor "did anyone call Gabriella?" asks Taylor.

"Troy did she's going to be here next weekend" says Mrs. Montez.

"And as soon as Tyler comes back I'm going to take a picture of him to send it to her" says Troy.

"I think he's in the nursery" says Taylor, Troy gets up and goes to the nursery and sees Tyler he had curly hair like Chad there was only a couple curls but many to come. He had Taylor's eyes.

"He's beautiful isn't he" says Mrs. Montez.

"Yeah I can't believe what Chad's missing out on this" says Troy.

"He really is I know Gabi would want to be here" says Mrs. Montez reminding Troy of what he had to do. Then Taylor came into the nursery in her wheel chair and took Tyler and came out to where Troy and Mrs. Montez were standing. Troy took out his cell and took a video.

"Hey Gabi meet Tyler Chad Danforth, he's my chocolate lucky charm I gave birth to him right next to Chocolate Lucky Charms" says Taylor she laughs, Troy turns the phone towards him and Mrs. Montez.

"Hey Gabi I'll look out for Taylor for you" says Troy.

"And I'll help can't wait to see you" says Mrs. Montez she blows her a kiss, Troy waves to her then he turns the camera back to Taylor and she waves then she waves with Tyler's hand. Troy sent the video to Gabriella when Gabriella got it.

"Oh my god he's adorable" says Gabriella she was in her dorm on her bed.

"Who's adorable?" asks Jenna, Gabriella's roommate she came over to Gabriella's bed and looks at the phone and sees Troy. "Wow he's not adorable he's on fire" says Jenna.

"Hey that's my boyfriend and my mom, my best friend who's pretty much my sister just gave birth to that little boy" says Gabriella she points at Tyler.

"Wow how old is she?" asks Jenna.

"She's 18 her boyfriend got her pregnant in high school then they got into a fight and have said no more than 100 words to each other in the last 5 months" says Gabriella.

"Wow she has an ass of a boyfriend" says Jenna.

"Well Chad is a great guy but his head is up his butt it's pretty far up there" says Gabriella she and Jenna laugh.

"So what's the kid's name?" asks Jenna.

"His name is Tyler Chad Danforth he's are chocolate lucky charm" says Gabriella, Jenna looks at her weirdly. "She gave birth to him in the Walmart cereal isle" says Gabriella.

"Oh that's kind of cool but definitely on the weird side" says Jenna.

"Yup I'm his godmother" says Gabriella smiling "I'm going to see them next weekend" says Gabriella.

"That's cool so do you think that Chad dude will come around?" asks Jenna.

"Well I don't know if he knows that she gave birth" says Gabriella.

"Call Troy I want to know" says Jenna.

"Well aren't you a gossip girl" says Gabriella she calls Troy.

"Hey babe" says Troy.

"Hey Hun, Jenna's here too" says Gabriella.

"Hey Jenna" says Troy.

"Hi Troy" says Jenna she was excited she didn't know why exactly but she was.

"Troy does Chad know he's a father?" asks Gabriella.

"No he doesn't he's coming home next weekend" says Troy.

"Are you going to tell him?" asks Gabriella.

"Well I told him we have a surprise for him he'll probably find out since he tags along with us on everything" says Troy.

"Troy I can't wait to see you next weekend" says Gabriella.

"I'm counting down the minutes" says Troy.

"How many minutes?" asks Gabriella.

"Gabi you're the math wiz not me" says Troy.

"Bye sexy" says Gabriella.

"Bye toots" says Troy, Gabriella laughs "love you" says Troy.

"Love you too" says Gabriella then she hangs up.

I hope you liked it please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: I'm on vacation now so I'm going to get the last chapter in this week hopefully I'll try to get it in if I don't then by next week I'll get it in and that will be the end unless you guys would like a sequel then I might do a sequel but I might be having a new Chaylor fanfic so I just hope you guys like this chapter please review!

_**Chapter 6**_

"Hi Tyler did you have a good sleep cause I sure didn't" says Taylor "but I still love you my chocolate lucky charm" says Taylor kissing him on the forehead and going downstairs to watch TV. She was just let out of the hospital 4 days ago "say hi to grandma" says Taylor as Mrs. Montez went by.

"Taylor you can call me Alicia" says Mrs. Montez.

"Ok Alicia" says Taylor she was really happy most women go into depression but Taylor was as happy as ever. Then Tyler started crying she knew this was coming so she breast fed him. Someone came through the door Taylor assumed it was Troy "Feeding" yells Taylor.

"Ok closing eyes" says Troy he knew his way around the house so he can get through the living room to the kitchen with closed eyes.

"Ty you done" says Taylor in a baby voice she burps Tyler and cleans up then she goes into the kitchen.

"Hey Ty" says Troy taking Tyler from Taylor and started making funny faces at Tyler.

"Hey everybody" yells a feminine voice at this Alicia took Tyler and closed his ears as Gabriella and Taylor scream seeing each other again. "Is that Tyler? Can I hold him?" asks Gabriella.

"You definitely can Tyler meet Anty Gabi" says Taylor she took Tyler and gave him to Gabriella, Gabriella took him in her arms and smiles.

"Troy I want one" whines Gabriella laughing Troy's face went ghost white.

"Um Gabriella I think we should wait until your out of college" says Troy trying to be cool about it.

"Troy calm down I want to graduate and get financially ready and get married before I start a family" says Gabriella, Troy let out a sigh of relief, everyone laughed at Troy.

"Hey I have to go I'll be back in an hour or two" says Troy giving Taylor and Mrs. Montez hugs, Tyler a kiss on the forehead then Gabriella gave Tyler to Taylor and she and Troy went into the living room and had a full on kiss. "I love you I'll be back" says Troy giving Gabriella another kiss then leaving, Gabriella goes back into the kitchen practically floated back into the kitchen.

"Wow you're really in love" says Taylor.

"Totally it feels the best I love him so much" says Gabriella.

"Well I had that but I messed that up" says Taylor.

"Oh you did you had that with Chad" says Gabriella.

"Yeah I did I don't miss him as much anymore" says Taylor she had put Tyler in his car seat and looks at him with his curls.

"I'm so sorry Taylor" says Gabriella rubbing Taylor's back.

"Oh well he missed out on this it was his choice not to come for me" says Taylor.

"You're right we should go for a walk" says Gabriella.

"We should let me get Tyler's stroller" says Taylor taking Tyler and going into the living room where they kept the stroller.

"Would you guys mind to stop by the grocery store and get some flour we're out" says Mrs. Montez handing Gabriella a ten.

"And get anything else you want with the change" says Mrs. Montez.

"Ok we should get diapers" yells Taylor "Let's go" Gabriella comes bounding out and they go out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey I told you I'd only be gone for an hour" says Troy pulling Gabriella in to give her a kiss.

"Good because we just got back from a walk" says Gabriella giving Troy a kiss.

"Did Chad come?" asks Gabriella they were in her room.

"No he says he had a project and had to finish it, it's worth half his grade" says Troy.

"Oh well I understand Taylor never knew about him coming so we just won't tell her" says Gabriella.

"When he called me one day and said he wanted to make it up to Taylor be there for her when she gave birth" says Troy, Gabriella brought her hand to her mouth she was shocked.

"I can't believe it he finally got his head out of his butt but when he finally took action something held him back it makes me think that maybe they don't belong together" says Gabriella.

"Chad loves her so much he tried not to show it but he did that's why he would hang out with us to see Taylor even if it is just for a second" says Troy.

"We need to get him here" says Gabriella she puts her hand on Troy's knee she was in his lap.

"Next weekend" says Troy, giving Gabriella a kiss on her neck then laying her down on her bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Chad look at this a woman gave birth in a Walmart and the baby's last name is Danforth" says Gary, Chad's room mate.

"Really?" says Chad pulling up on his laptop and sees woman gives birth in Walmart. Chad clicks on it Albuquerque, New Mexico Taylor Mckessie gave birth to a healthy baby boy Tyler Chad Danforth weighing 6 pounds and 5 ounces. Taylor, 18 calls him her chocolate lucky charm he was born right next to the chocolate lucky charms in the Walmart's cereal isle. Tyler was born at 1:11 pm he is doing well and yahoo and Walmart are donating $20,000 to make Tyler a college fund if you would like to donate send money to the Walmart in Albuquerque, New Mexico. "Dude I have a son" says Chad, Gary looks at him like he's crazy. "I got that girl Taylor Mckessie pregnant and I was an ass and we got into a fight and I left her now I have a son why couldn't Troy or Taylor call and tell me" says Chad. He gets up takes his keys and leaves.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi Tyler how are you today? Hungry? Thought so" says Taylor sitting on the couch.

"Taylor" says a masculine voice Taylor runs up the stairs with Tyler and puts him in his crib and closes the door and going down to see who was down in the living room.

"Chad" says Taylor rubbing her eyes to make sure it was him it was 11:00 pm.

"Taylor you couldn't have called me" says Chad he didn't even look at her.

"About what?" asks Taylor.

"Hello that I fathered a kid" says Chad.

"Chad you never talked to me when you came over with Gabi and Troy, you never asked me how the baby was doing. You weren't there for me in my last 5 months of being pregnant even though you promised, you promised so much but broke all of those promises" says Taylor her voice was cracking and tears were coming to her eyes.

"I didn't break one I said I love you and I never stopped loving you" says Chad pulling Taylor in.

"No I can't do this you broke my heart it took you 5 months to come and finally try to glue the pieces back together but when you finally came I already glued myself up and built up a wall that your not knocking down again" says Taylor unattaching herself from Chad. And walking up the stairs Chad just stood there and watched her walk away when Taylor got to her room she heard a knock on her balcony she opens the door and Chad walks in and wraps Taylor into a kiss.

"I love you Taylor and that's not going to change" says Chad.

"But-" says Taylor.

"No buts I'm transferring to University of New Mexico" says Chad "For my second semester I'm going to drop out of the University of Colorado" says Chad brushing a hair out of Taylor's face.

"Chad you can't" says Taylor.

"But I can I'm doing this for you and our child, I'll work and you can stay home with the kid" says Chad.

"Would you like to meet your son Chad?" asks Taylor looking into Chad's eyes.

"I would love to" says Chad.

"His name is Tyler Chad Danforth" says Taylor.

"You chose my last name" says Chad.

"I thought he should have a little bit of his father he got you curls" says Taylor.

"Really?" says Chad getting excited.

"Sh he's sleeping I rather not wake him up" says Taylor, Chad put his arm around Taylor and looked down at his son lying sound asleep.

"He's beautiful he's everything I've ever wanted aside from you" says Chad then he gives Taylor a kiss.


End file.
